Thinking Is Pointless
by raven's daughter13
Summary: They both wanted each other. They both needed each other. Thinking is Pointless, they both say. But what they don't know is that pointless thinking gives them each other...


Thinking Is Pointless…

Thinking, thinking about him. She doesn't know why she does it, but she does. She thinks about him every time he looks at her, when he gives her that toothy grin she secretly loves, when he cracks a lame joke which every now and then she laughs inwardly at, and when he talks to her when he needs to have a heart-to-heart talk. He makes her feel something she's never felt before. It makes her spine tingle, her neck hairs raise, and blush creep up in her cheeks.

_'It's pointless,' _she tells herself. He would never feel the same about her. Never. No one could fall in love with a half-demon like her. _'Thinking about this is pointless. Just plain thinking is pointless.'_ She knew thinking about it would make her lose control, and it would make her upset if he didn't return her feelings. It's not like she would never tell him…

Thinking, thinking about her. He didn't know why he does it, but he does. He thinks about her all the time no matter where he is or what he's doing. Whenever she reads or meditates on the roof, he thinks she looks so peaceful, so beautiful. The way strands of her hair falls in front of her face makes him just want to blurt out to the heavens his undying love for her.

Every time he thinks of this, he says to himself, _'It's pointless. Thinking is pointless. She will never fall in love with a green freak who acts like a child.' _ But that doesn't mean that he should just give up. He was going to do something about this. He didn't think about the fact of her rejecting him, but only the fact that he could possibly have a chance to be with her, the one he loves.

She walked into the common room to find it deserted like a deserted wasteland except….him. She could feel the emotions flowing off him like a dam threatening to over flow. His super sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone walking towards the couch where he sat. He stood up and turned around to see her, the one who captured his heart. He then walked over towards the beautiful figure. She watched him as he walked over towards her, her eyes never wavering from his figure. His hand reached up to her forehead and pushed down the hood that covered her face, hiding it from the world, from him. This simple little gesture caused their eyes to meet. Violet eyes met emerald ones as if seeing them for the first time. Their eyes searched each others for some sign or signal telling them it was ok to speak, to say what was needed to be said.

But neither wanted to break the silence or think about the words that were yet to be said because thinking was pointless. All thinking is pointless. Why we think, we don't know. But if we were not to think, if they were not to think, no one would realize what they needed most. And what they needed most was each other. They needed each other to be complete, to be whole, to fill in the missing holes in their hearts. To get what they needed, they would have to admit, admit their love for each other. But thinking is pointless…. unless it gets you what you need most. That is what thinking has given them.

He then reached for her hands which she gave to him so that she could get what she wanted most, him. He then pulled her close never wanting to let her go, never wanting to lose her, never wanting to forget this…this moment. She let him pull her close so that she could tame her lust and desire. They were then mere centimeters away when he closed the little space that was left between them with a kiss. Sweet and gentle. It said a million things to them. It told each other what they wanted to say, but now they had no reason to say it. They already knew now what the other feels, desires, and that is the way they want it. They broke away after what seemed like a thousand years to them but really only a few seconds. They knew they were meant to be together, together till the very end.

Thinking is always going to be pointless, but sometimes pointless thinking brings you what you want most….

Thanks for reading my fan fiction. I really like this one because I poured a lot of emotion into this one. It really means a lot to me when you read my fan fictions and review them. I really really do appreciate it.


End file.
